I'll Be Watching You
by LittleLiarLovesEmily
Summary: In Rosewood, nothing is typical. But now, things are about to get even more terrifying. Mona has been released from Radley, and may still be part of the game. Spencer is entangled in a web of sisterly dysfunction. Hanna may be pregnant. Emily and Alison are officially a couple. Aria's brother is a cutter on the edge of despair. I'll Be Watching Them All -A
1. Chap1: I'll be Watching You

**I'll be Watching You **

**Chapter 1**

**Melissa's P.O.V.-Wednesday, Mid May**

I stand next to my sister as our cell phones ring simultaneously. All I can think is that it can't be –A. Mona was just recently released from _Radley,_ and has no access to electronics of any kind—as ordered by her shrink, Dr. Anne Sullivan.

Despite this fact, we have to look at the text eventually. "Read it, Spencer." I demand, too scared to even glance at my own phone. After taking a breath, she does what I commanded her.

_**The truth won't set you free, bitches.**_ She pauses while reading, and I finish her sentence._**I'm gonna burry you with it. Kisses, -A **_

Spencer lets herself fall to the floor, as she leans her head against the wall. She turns to me and speaks. "Who the hell could this be? We know for a fact that 'crazy Mona' is no longer the mastermind behind this shit." I look at her seriously. "I don't know, but whoever it is will ruin us, and the rest of our family, for good." When I say this, my younger sister nods in agreement. "There's no freaking way anyone is going to find out about…." I cut her off. "Us." I say, taking her hand. She pulls out of my grasp and looks at me, with anger. "There is no _us, _Melissa. You're my sister, for god sake. My _sister._

I look away, realizing that even though Spencer's words are harsh, she's right. However, there is still one memory I can't shake from my thoughts. "What about the things that happened last Saturday?" She turns to face me at those words, looking as if she will flinch from terror at any moment. "Last Saturday. Was a mistake."

A long moment of silence envelops us, and then, out of either insanity or impulse, I speak. "Is _this_ a mistake?"

And then bam, our lips meet. It's a dangerous love affair, and Spencer is going to be late for school today.

* * *

**Hanna's P.O.V.—Same day at school**

This sucks, I've been feeling like crap since I woke up this morning at the butt-crack of dawn—also known as 5:45. It's already 7:30 a.m., and time for second period algebra. _Yippee. _I'd rather eat dirt. Actually, that's what it seems like I have been eating, considering how I'm just about ready to throw up.

My fellow math prisoners are just beginning to sit down and open their books as Mr. Rovinski writes the first 'warm-up' equation on the white-board. The nausea in my gut is overtaking me, so I don't even bother to raise my hand. "I really need to go to the bathroom." I proclaim, and I'm pretty sure everyone in the class hears me.

My current teacher gives me a reluctant glare, but after a few seconds, nods his head. "Alright Miss Marin, but hurry back. We're going over some important material today."

"Ok." I answer, barely able to get the word out. He gives me the hall pass and I run out the door. The nearest girl's bathroom is just a few doors down, but it feels like I have been running forever.

When I finally reach a toilet, I puke for what must be an eternity. After rinsing my mouth out with water, and popping the two breath mints that are left in my purse, I'm ready to go back to class. But something occurs to me. I've heard of people getting sickeningly nauseous before. _Oh my God. I hope I'm not pregnant._

Laying a hand in the center of my stomach, I remember one subtle thing. The button on my jeans almost didn't fasten this morning. _Oh no_. No. no, no, no. This _can't _be happening. I thought I had just eaten a few too many cookies Grandma Marin's Easter party last month. That's why I'm getting fat again, not because I'm knocked up.

I can't have a baby. My mom's going to kill me. Okay, well maybe she won't _kill_ me, since her and I are pretty close, but she'll definitely be shocked. And I'll probably be grounded until I'm thirty. All I know is, this is not good.

Just as I'm about to sneak out of this place we call Rosewood High, and never come back, a familiar face opens the bathroom door and approaches me.

"Ali? I thought you were at Em's house." I say, surprised, and she nods. "I was, but I came here when I realized class started an hour ago." I nod, letting her know I understand, but not meeting her gaze. She walks up to me, and gives me a worried look. "Are you okay Han? I was putting my jacket in my locker when I noticed you running down the hallway." For a minute I don't answer, but Alison tries to persuade me to. "Hanna." She strokes my shoulder and I shy away. "What's going on? You know that whatever's wrong you can tell me." She assures me. Feeling vulnerable, I hug her tightly. When we pull away, I utter four horrifying words. "I think I'm pregnant." And she hugs me again. "Oh, Hannakins." My best friend looks me in the eye. "Who's the father?"

I pause, steeling myself for what I'm about to say. "Caleb."

Only a few seconds go by before our phones ring. I reach in my purse, and then Ali and I read the text together.

_**Alas, the dangers, toils, and snares. I'll be watching you. -A**_

* * *

**First Chapter guys! What do you think of this new idea? Couples Are: Emison, Haleb, mentions of Ezria, and The Hastings Sisters-Aka Spencer and Melissa :O Om Freakin' G!**

** Chapter 2 will be out soon! :) Please Review! ~LittleLiarLovesEmily**


	2. Chap2: Trouble Again

**Chapter 2- Trouble Again**

**Alison's P.O.V.—Later That Day**

I've tried to push thoughts of the text from my mind, but at this point, my efforts are going to waste. I can hear the words replaying in my head. _Alas, the dangers, toils, and snares. I'll be watching you – A._ I sigh. _Who is this monster?_ I ask myself, puzzled. Well, no matter what, I can't let Em know about Hanna's dilemma—or the text- until the time is right. Ireally do hate lying to the girl I love, but we're not yet even completely sure that Hanna is pregnant. On top of that, the "–A" drama would just upset her once again.

Emily is the strongest person I know; watching her first girlfriend's murderer die by her own hands wasn't an easy ordeal. Even with the guilt she felt for taking his life, the once fragile teen managed to go on living. However, I really don't want to put her through any more crap.

I'm sure that being almost drowned by that McCullers Girl -I don't care to mention her first name- wasn't a walk in the park either. Even though I try not to call her '_Pigskin'_ anymore, I still believe That Girl was a horrible match for my Emily. She was always so cocky, and she didn't even know Em's favorite color -which, by the way, is Sky Blue.

When my love finally told me everything that had happened while I was gone- From her coming out, to being 'love dunked', to getting the ulcer, and Maya's death-I cursed myself for not coming home earlier. She had gone through hell, and I hadn't been there to kiss her pain away. But I guess the important thing is that I'm here now, because all the girls need me more than ever.

Just as I'm stirring all of these thoughts around in my brain, my Emmy comes up from behind and wraps her arms around my waist. I smirk and she kisses my lips. It's one of those innocent kisses, still so full of feeling that you can't get enough. It's one of those Emily Fields kisses. And those are most perfect kisses in the world.

"I Love you, Emmy." I tell her, when we pull away. She smiles genuinely, "I Love you more, Aliboo." She proclaims, and I know that she is sincere. I'm also pretty sure I've always been her one-and-only, even before that day in the library. Fate had brought us together, and set its own path for us, from the moment we met. Emily was perfect for me, as I was for her. There will be times when we'll argue, I know.

I really hope that Em isn't totally ticked at me for not telling her about Hanna right away.

_God, why Hanna?_ I ask inwardly, hoping that some sort of spiritual entity will give me an answer. _She's too young for this crap! Hell, the girl just got her driver's license last week. _ I speak again, trying to reason with whoever is up there. It doesn't really seem to be helping my cause.

_Sigh. _ Just before we ditched school today—in the middle of second period- Hanna told me she would take the pregnancy test at 2:45pm on the dot. That's when Caleb typically arrives home from his part-time job, in Lansdale- a city not for from Rosewood.

Boy, will he have a bombshell waiting for him when he gets off of work! I just hope that if my best friend really is pregnant, Caleb will handle the situation responsibly. From what the others say about him, I don't doubt that he will.

The question is are they or aren't they going to be parents? I stare at the clock. _11:33 am. _Three hours and twelve minutes until we know the answer.

For now though, I will just stay here with my Emily, assuring her that the reason I skipped is because I want to stay home and rub of her torn rotator cuff. Honestly, that's not a lie, because I would do anything for that girl.

* * *

**Aria's P.O.V.- After School**

At eight o'clock this morning, Alison texted me about the trouble Hanna might be in. She also said that –A is up to he/she/its' old tricks, and is stalking us once again. I was seriously focused on _**Fundamental Art: course 2**__, _when I got the message. I feel a little guilty that I ignored it, but at the same time, I'm kind of dealing with even more serious issues right now. Art class is my escape from it all.

It's 2:30 and I'm sitting in my bedroom, thinking about everything that's happened in these past few weeks and months. My brother Mike seems to be slipping even deeper into the state of depression he was diagnosed with last year. He didn't go to school today, all he did was sleep. I like to hope that being a caring sister will help me snap him out of it.

I almost cringe at those words._Caring sister. _ And then I think of Spencer and _her _secret. God, nothing about that is healthy, and I could barely believe my eyes when I walked in on those two, last Saturday night. I was bored and had nothing to do, so I thought I would stop by Spencer's. Mrs. Hastings told me she was in the barn with Melissa, but nothing could've prepared me for what I was about to see. Scattered beer cans, pizza, some pillows and a blanket, underneath which were Spencer and Melissa, in a heated make-out session, laying on the couch.

I was so shocked that I only stood in the doorway for about two seconds. That was long enough for me. I ran passed Mrs. DiLaurentis doing gardening, and when she asked me what was wrong I just said I had to go. So I did. I hopped in my car and drove off.

I haven't breathed a word about it since, and I don't think Spencer even knew I was there that night. It's not my secret to tell, but I sure am worried for my best friend and my brother. I hope that both of their lives will return to normal someday.

As for Hanna, all that I can do is pray the test comes out negative. My hands begin to sweat as I realize that it's 2:45 right now.

* * *

**Chapter 2 Guys! Thank you Very Much for the overwhelmingly positive feedback you gave this story on chapter 1 alone. :)) ****I hope you enjoy this chapter as well &amp; please continue to REVIEW! See you at the next installment! ~LittleLiarLovesEmily **


	3. Chap3: Good Girls Do Bad Things

**Chapter 3- Good Girls Do Bad Things**

**Hanna's P.O.V.- 2:45 P.M. In Caleb's Cabin  
**

"Hey, beautiful." Caleb greets me in his usual way. The sight of him would-in normal circumstances- make me very happy. Today however, as he runs up to hug and kiss me, all I can do is stand in the middle of my boyfriend's living room, and cry on his shoulder. "Hi." I manage to force out a muffled reply. Caleb then reaches over and wipes away my tears with his thumb. I can't look into his eyes. "What's wrong Han?" He asks, and I finally realize that it's impossible to stall forever. I take a deep breath and say, "I think I'm pregnant, Caleb."

I tell him this as tears roll down my face. I watch as his expression turns from shock, to understanding, -and finally - to love. I move to the couch, and he wraps his arm around me, as my tears slow. "Have you taken a test?" I shake my head in a 'no', and begin crying again. Caleb kisses my lips softly, doing his best to comfort me. "We'll get through this, Hanna." He pauses, and then continues. "I love you, and if you really are having my baby, I will take care of you both in the best way that I can." He assures me. I smile, a real smile, for the first time today. "I love you too Caleb, so very much." I reply, kissing him with more passion this time. I know that he is my soul mate.

We come up for air, and I reach into my purse, pulling out an Early Pregnancy Test that Ali had bought for me this morning. God, I can imagine the looks she got in the Pharmacy while ringing it up. I should've gone in there and owned up to my predicament, but I was too nervous. The two of us had already ditched school as it was, and I was afraid someone might recognize me, so I stayed in the car._ That was a wimpy move, Marin. You really shouldn't let Alison fight your battles for you. _I tell myself, sighing.

My love soon interrupts my thoughts. "Are you going to do it, babe?" He asks, staring up at me. "Yes." I say. "Will you wait for me outside the bathroom?" My tone is almost pleading. He smiles. "Yeah, of course." I give him a nod and walk slowly to his bathroom, down the hall and on the left. When I find the door, I open and shut it quietly behind, just as Caleb sits on the other side.

Once I have peed on the stick, I set it on the sink and wait five minutes. By now, I can hear my boyfriend pacing behind the door. The minutes go by painfully slow and are so nerve racking that my palms begin to sweat.

Now, the five minutes have finally passed, and I know that whatever happens, my fate is sealed. I steel myself for what I'm about to look at. Walking forward, I pick up the stick, registering the results. Two very strong pink lines. Positive. I gasp. _Oh God. I'm going to have a baby. But I can't cry, not here. I have to show Caleb the test._

So I try to wear a mature, collected expression as I re-open the door and step out of the bathroom. The one I love is still there, sitting on the other side. As our eyes meet, he takes it as his cue to stand. "We're having a baby." I tell him this as I place the test in his hand. He gently rubs my very tiny baby bump, kissing me. And now I feel a twinge of a different emotion. Joy.

* * *

** Spencer's P.O.V.- 3:00 P.M. In the Hastings' Kitchen**

God, my life is so screwed up right now, I just don't know what to do. I can't even look my mother in the eye anymore. Dinner with all four of us together is agonizing. One night Melissa even tried to play footsie with me underneath the table, so I had to kick her foot. That kick in itself was progress toward sisterly normalcy, but later, we slept together once again. I hate this. I hate that she keeps sucking me in. Why do I let her keep sucking me in? I don't know. The only thing I'm certain of is that her car just pulled up the driveway. _Great. Do I really have to deal with this now? _

An all-too-familiar voice breaks me out of my thoughts. "Hey Spence." Melissa chirps, in that way too happy tone of hers. And then, suddenly, my sister's hand begins to graze my shoulder. Right as I'm about to put an end to this-whatever it is- once and for all, I get a text from Hanna. **S.O.S—It's positive!** I know exactly what she means. She really is pregnant. I guess good girls do bad things sometimes. Our whole group of five is living proof of that.

"Is everything okay?" Her voice echo's in my ear once again, and she kisses my collar bone. I shake my head, annoyed. "I can't do this right now, Melissa. I have to go meet with a friend." I assert myself, slipping my cell phone back into my pocket. The door slams behind me before she even has a chance to respond.

* * *

**Chapter 3 guys, PLEASE REVIEW :)) ****! Just a side note, whenever I write in Spencer's point of view and I use the word 'her' or 'she' a lot, Spencer is referring to Melissa. I'm trying to convey the message that in this situation, it's really hard for Spencer to even say her sister's name. This whole thing just petrifies her. You can imagine, I bet. :O Anyway, what are your thoughts? ;) feel free to let me know, be it negative or positive. Until next Chapter. ~LittleLiarLovesEmily**


	4. Chap4: Tainted Love

**Chapter 4- Tainted Love**

**Aria's P.O.V****. – About a half-hour later**

I walk into Caleb's cabin to meet with Hanna, after receiving her S.O.S. text. I'm expecting to see my friend distraught and crying at the bottom of the stairwell of her boyfriend's foyer; but instead I'm greeted by silence. At this same moment, Emily and Alison walk up behind me, hand-in-hand. "She's not here." The raven-haired girl says, quietly. I turn to the blonde. "Are you sure that Hanna told you she was coming here?" Ali nods. "I'm positive. As soon as I bought her the test from the pharmacy, she told me she planned to go to Caleb's cabin and wait until he got home from work, then they would look at the results together. So, I dropped her off here." _Sigh. If Ali drove her here, and Hanna doesn't yet have her own license, where the hell could she have gone? Not far, right?_

I step further inside, searching the closets and rooms upstairs. "Hanna?" I call out. _ Nothing. _ Catching the sound of Emily's voice from the living room, I hold my breath. "Hanna?" She echoes. Still nothing. Suddenly, my phone bleeps. The screen reads: '_One New Text from Spencer'. _I inhale sharply as I glance at the message. **Guys, Hanna's in Trouble. Open the attachment ~S. **Though my hands are shaking, I manage to do as she asks. I press 'open' to reveal a short video of Hanna, bound and gagged, and Caleb passed out on the floor, next to her.

It's taking everything ounce of composure I have not to scream in horror now. Mona's face is coming into view, and I'm listening to the audio. **"_That baby was supposed to be ours, sweetheart. Now you may not even live to give birth. You know I've always loved you, but karma is a bitch. You left me for your friends, and now your only hope is that they come to save you." _**All of this spills from the tormenter's lips as she holds a knife to the blonde's throat.

A second later, the screen goes black and my eyes go cold. _This is not happening_. I tell myself, in disbelief. Just then, Emily and Alison charge in to meet me, and we share a quick, frantic group hug. "What the hell are we going to do?" Emily questions. "Find them, and save their asses!" I yell. Ali looks at me seriously, speaking. "We don't even know where she's keeping them. They could be anywhere." I groan, beginning to pace the floor. "Ali, you're really not helping!" I shout, growing exasperated.

Then, my raven-haired friend pulls out her phone. I turn to her. "What are you doing, Em?" I ask. She shifts on her feet. "I'm calling Spencer. _She _sent us this video, She should have at least some clue as to where they are." A few moments go by, as Emily dials the number. "Spence? Where was that video taken? Where is Mona hiding them?" Em questions our friend, but only two initials are choked out in reply. "LW." And then the line is severed. "What the hell is LW supposed to mean?" The tan girl asks, turning to Ali. The blonde throws her arms up, dumbfounded.

Luckily, A thought soon comes to my mind. "The Lost Woods! Spencer must already be there, hiding out. Come on!'' I demand my friends to follow me to my car. Alison wears a very confused expression, so Emily takes her hand. "A lot went down while you were gone, baby. I'll explain on the way." She tells her girlfriend, as the two take a seat in the back of my Volvo. The clicks of a few seatbelts sound, and we're off. We all to push one chilling thought to the back of our minds: By the time we get there, it could be too late.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! Don't hate me, guys. I apologize in advance for making this chapter so short, I figured I at least had to give you something. :p The next one will be longer, I promise! PLEASE REVIEW! You've all been amazing so far! Till next time. ~LittleLiarLovesEmily**


	5. Chap5: We Gotta Get Outta This Place

**Chapter 5- We Gotta Get Outta This Place**

**Emily's P.O.V.- Same Day**

I slowly turn the handle to the door of room one of _The Lost Woods Resort, _and I'm instantly hit with a feeling of Déjà Vu. It's back to its former state, now—the way it looked the morning after the Masquerade Ball; when Spencer and the rest of us uncovered all those photos in the car. When we realized we were still being stalked.

Five creepy dolls are scattered on the porch of this big Victorian model doll house. Yet more pictures of my friends, my Ali, and I, line the walls. Aria and Ali straggle in behind me as I examine the images. There's one of Spencer sleeping, and one of Hanna in bed with Caleb. I'm slightly taken aback by that. _ No matter how close the friendship, there are still some things that should be kept private. _ I chuckle to myself, inwardly trying to lighten the mood, if only for a moment.

But then, I look closer, and so does Aria. There's a tiny date printed in the corner of the photo. _ 12-3-2011. _Seven months after Mona was thrown into Radley. "How is this possible?" I turn to the short brunette. Aria shrugs. "She must've escaped the sanitarium around then." She reasons.

Ali just holds my hand, as Aria and I lead the way through the place. Hanna, Caleb, Spencer, and Mona have to be here somewhere. The three of us link arms as we walk to the opposite corner of the long, narrow, dimly lit room. As much as we don't like to admit it, Mona scares the hell out of us all.

Speaking of the Devil. "You bitches looking for me?" I hear the unmistakable voice call out from behind me, and I turn around. There, tied to a chair, with nothing but layer upon layer of duct tape covering her wrists and ankles, is Hanna—gagged as well. Right next to her is Mona, standing there with a smirk on her face. Luckily, though, the knife in the video that was sent to our phones earlier, is nowhere to be seen. We all know, however, that our genius stalker is just as deadly without a weapon. "What do you want from us?" My Alison screams to our tormenter, desperately.

Mona appears especially crazed, now, though a look of hurt also crosses her features."Hanna! I want Hanna to love me. I want my only friend to care. But she doesn't. She's having a friggin' baby with Caleb! _We _were supposed to be inseparable. _We _were supposed to be a family someday!"

After Mona finishes her rant, she removes the green bandana from Hanna's mouth, and loosens the duct tape on the blonde's arms just a bit. By now, Spencer and Caleb are on the floor, passed out cold.

With shakiness in her tone, Hanna finds her voice. "Mona, I am_ still _your friend! A part of me will always love you, okay?" Pausing, she looks captor seriously in the eye. "But you have to calm down. You're in no state to make a quick decision right now."

Suddenly, and unexpectedly, Mona reaches into her back pocket and pulls out the knife from the video text. "If I can't be yours, then, well, Han.. nobody can. And this time, your friends won't be able to save you."

**_You'll be dead before your time is due._**

* * *

What happens next is uncomprehendingly fast. Just before Hanna's ex- best friend moves in to slit her throat, I hurl myself at the shorter girl and thrust Mona's own blunt weapon into her chest. Instantly, Mona—better known as A for so long- falls to the floor, blood pouring from her wound. I burst into tears and run to my Ali, hugging her tightly as I cry.

When I glance back over at Mona, she utters a few muffled words, her eyes glassy. "It didn't have to be this way." And slowly, her eyelids close, her body going limp.

_There's no denying it now, I killed her._ _I ended Mona Vanderwall's Life._

As I deal with this grim reality, Aria runs over to untie Hanna, and Ali dials _911\. _Soon, the four of us all come together for a frantic group hug. "It's over for good this time, Em." The shortest brunette proclaims. Hanna speaks through tears. "You did what you had to do."

We all just stay there, huddled together, waiting for the medics. And I'm absolutely terrified at what might be in store for me.

_**We gotta get outta this** **place, if it's the last thing we do... If it's the last thing we do.**_

* * *

** That was chapter 5!(or lack thereof) Again, sorry for the horrible wait, guys. I'm a master procrastinator. Lol. I hope you guys liked this chapter more than I do, I know it's kind of crappy. I'm still grappling with major writer's block. With any luck, Chapter 6 will be better quality and posted sooner! PLEASE REVIEW! :)**

**~LittleLiarLovesEmily**


End file.
